Arrangement of Driver Circuit of Active-Matrix LCD Device
FIG. 13 is a diagram showing a configuration of a driver circuit of an active-matrix LCD device.
Numeral 102 designates an LCD panel which is constituted from a first electrode substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form, for example, a second electrode substrate with an opposed electrode opposing the pixel electrodes, and a liquid crystal provided as an optical modulation layer disposed between these first and second electrode substrates through orientation films.
Numeral 104 designates a predetermined number of signal-line driver circuits each of which output an image signal, to the signal lines connected to the pixel electrodes, via switching elements such as a thin-film transistor (referred to as "TFT" hereinafter), of the LCD panel 102.
Numeral 108 indicates a scanning-line driver circuit which serves to output a scanning signal to the scanning lines for control of switching elements being electrically connected to the pixel electrodes of LCD panel 102.
Numeral 110 is a control circuit which generates and supplies several signals, including image data Data, a horizontal clock signal CK1 and a start signal ST, to the signal-line driver circuits 104, and which generates and supplies several signals including a vertical clock signal CK2 to the scanning-line driver circuit 108.